War in the Heavens
Prelude Naga attack Hitomi The Naga finally reached the base of Hitomi's mountain, and during their attack the power from the Obsidian Hand inadvertently freed Shosuro from her crystal prison. As Kokujin stole Togashi's Daisho laughing triumphantly and Shosuro vanished, Hitomi stood alone in her failure. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 The Scorpion return After Bayushi Aramoro's victory in the Emperors tournament the amin Scorpion force arrived in Rokugan to reclaim their lands. The Kami Shinjo herself led them after having been freed from imprisonment in the Burning Sands. Shinjo personally executed hundreds of members of her own clan, revealling them to be Kolat. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 With the help of the Scorpion Shinjo learned of the Lying Darkness and it's hold over Toturi. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 March to Otosan Uchi Shinjo assembled the combined forces of all the clans to march toward Otosan Uchi, War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee which had become dark and bleak since the return of Toturi. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Moto Gaheris rode at her side alongside with the White Guard and the Otaku Battle Maidens. Call to Arms As they marched, Shinjo sent word to all the clans of the Empire and all their allies. Soon, the bushi who could come to her summons swelled the mighty army, but the sending was small. The Phoenix and the Lion could spare only a few, and the newly anointed Master of Fire, Isawa Hochiu, stood beside the Lion General, Kitsu Motso. Only twenty Crab and ten Crane duelists. All they camped at Togashi's Hill to the east of the Imperial City. From the Dragon appeared Togashi Mitsu. The Shadows manifested The Great Sea Spider allied itself in with the Lying Darkness and Onnotangu weaved a web of Shadows over Otosan Uchi. Onnotangu summoned an avatar in the city, the Champion of the Moon, who stroke dawn those who could challenge the maddened emperor. Minions of the Darkness infested the city, slaughtering any rokugani they met. Hidden Emperor, p. 53 The avatar rose to claim Toturi, to drive the Shadow into him and claim him forever. Hasame turned from his place at his master's side, and stepped between Toturi and the avatar of the Moon. Hasame took the blow, perishing instantly while saving the Emperor's soul. Toku carried the body of his comrade away. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) Hitomi realizes the Truth When Hitomi realized what had happened it was too late. Her mind was now clear of dark influences and she could see how to undo the damage she had wrought. She could see the entire existence of the Lying Darkness laid out before her, how Onnotangu had hidden its existence from Amaterasu. How its subtle influences had caused all of the Kami's downfall (one way or another) and its slow growth of power over the course of the Empires history. And she knew that only an enemy with equal power could defeat it. Hitomi would challenge Lord Moon, collecting up powerful artifacts born of the power of the moon, making Onnotangu answer for his alliance with the Darkness. If She succeeded she would gain the power to defeat the shadow itself. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Defeating the Shadows Assaulting the City Breaking through the gates, the armies of the Clans struggled against the Shadows. The Lion stood at the gate, the spearhead of the invasion, and nothing escaped them, equipped with crystal weapons given to them by the naga Balash. Unicorn forces followed, supported by the spells of the Phoenix shugenja who had the Crane as their yojimbos. For two days, the battle had raged through the city. Hitomi Challenges Onnotangu Calling Onnotangu down from the heavens Hitomi challenged him to personal combat, and his eagerness to crush her and reclaim the Obsidian Hand caused him to accept. Assaulting the Imperial Palace The Scorpion led the assault, but the minion of the shadows posed much resistance. Moto Soro commanded a suicide attack and several Phoenix shugenja used maho to cripple the defences of the Palace, sacrificing their lives and souls for the Empire. As they became Lost were quickly killed by their Crane bodyguards. Both actions gave free way to the inner chambers. Kitsu Motso entered the first and Hida Unari followed. The Champion of the Moon, the avatar of Onnotangu was sat in the Imperial Throne and rose to fight the intruders. Onnotangu completed a dark spell that provoked a terrible darkness over the city. Heroes of the Clans Unari was too wounded to enter the Imperial Throne chamber, and Mirumoto Taki did not reach it on time to fight with his Sword of the Sun. Kakita Toshimoko, who had used a secret passage shown him years before, also did not arrive on time to the Throne room. Matsu Turi raised his sword against Onnotangu's avatar but was defenestrated for his troubles, Isawa Hochiu stepped forward with his father's sword but was flung away by the avatar with a gesture of contempt. Bayushi Hisa used the tricks he had stolen from the Shadow, but failed to win him the day. Tsuruchi, who stood in the Emperor's window, aimed his bow at the heart of the Moon's avatar but the arrow did not fly true. Onnotangu takes the upperhand Far away, Onnotangu swung, and the black sword flew from Hitomi's hand. One stroke, two, and blood welled from her arms, her face, torments placed to give her pain, and prolong her death. Though her battle had been mighty, she was forced to confront her greatest weakness: She was alone. Her Master's voice fled, and she heard only silence. Above her, the Moon's star-filled blade arched through the sky toward her throat. The Master of Five The Acolyte of Fire, Takao faced the Champion of the Moon at the same time Hitomi was dueling Onnotangu, and just as all seemed hopeless Takao reached enlightenment during the battle and defeated the champion breaking the shadow's control over the city. As the Moon's avatar fell, Onnotangu was greatly weakened and it allowed Hitomi to struck him down. Takao became the Master of Five. At the same time the Oracle of Void Isawa Kaede spirited away her husband Toturi, who had been taking away from the Imperial City by Ginawa. Aftermath The battle stopped when the combatants realized Toturi had disappeared again, and Shinjo offered the throne to Yoritomo, who rejected it. Gaheris, the only other Champion Shinjo trusted, was a strange to Rokugan an unable to occupy the throne. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 External Links * Assault on Otosan Uchi (Ambition's Debt) * War in the Heavens (Promotional) Heavens